


A fight I must win

by Diva_Satanica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Apocalypse, Drabble, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva_Satanica/pseuds/Diva_Satanica
Summary: I don't really know, I wrote this for the contest last-minute, high on painkillers and sugar lol.But basically Ao's a half-demon and he has to fight to save humanity; Kise is an angel and he helps.Also, the apocalypse is happening.





	A fight I must win

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is enjoyable.

In the year 1528, an unknown woman met a demon on a dark winter evening. He told the woman his name was Asmodeus, that he was a demon and could grant her any wish if she’d carry his child, because his time was about to come and he was in the need of a successor. Asmodeus told the woman that he was the king of the demon realm, but that he was already older than 6000 years. He needed someone to success him as ruler and for that he needed a child, it would be the best if the child had human genes as well as demonic blood to make better contacts with the human world. On top of that, half-demons were far superior to full-blooded ones. The woman thought about his strange and unexpected offer, her family was very poor, so she could use some money, but she also knew damn well that making a deal with a demon was very dangerous and beyond stupid. She said no, she was eventually tempted into making the deal with him anyway.

Nine months later he gave birth to a set of twins, not telling anyone about the demonic heritage of the two newborn boys and the people in the village where she lived were happy beyond belief, it had been a long time since twins had seen the daylight in the area. Sadly, happiness changed to fear like a strike of lightning. The mother died of blood loss shortly after she gave birth. But the most shocking part had yet to be discovered. One of the two newborn boys had pitch-black hair, blood red eyes and horns growing out of his tiny head. People were scared, because black hair, red eyes and golden horns could only mean one thing: this child is devil-spawn. The people of the village decided to name the youngest twin Aomine Daiki. The oldest twin was not granted a name, because he was a demon.

The oldest woman of the village decided to get rid of the demonic twins, although Aomine looked human. That’s why she was the one to decide on the twins getting separated so that the human-looking twin would not be linked to his demonic brother and would be allowed to stay in the human-realm.

The villagers eventually performed a forbidden ritual to open a gate to Hell and they placed the older twin behind it, while Aomine was put in a place for homeless children far, far away from the town where he was born. Only a note with his name was left with him.

Aomine had a normal childhood, because no-one (including himself) knew about his demonic nature. At age 18, however, something strange happened to Aomine. He had started to see things that no one else could see and started to feel a power that humans shouldn’t posses. Objects would catch fire if he looked at them, spirits and ghosts were clearly visible to him, lightning seemed to come out of his eyes and he was fast beyond belief. No one could beat him at anything. He jumped higher, ran faster, and lifted heavier objects.

One night, a voice spoke to him. The voice didn’t give any introduction; it only said that he spoke in Heaven’s name. ‘You are the child of a demon, Aomine Daiki. You are the second son of the ancient demon king Asmodeus, who died 18 years ago. You have a twin brother. He took over your father’s throne and is now causing mayhem for all humans and angels alive. The powers that have now awakened within you are strong and you’ll have to learn how to deal with them step by step. I’ll guide you. Not in a physical form, but my spirit shall be with you, because in Heaven, we believe you are the only one that could help us win the eternal war against Hell.’ The voice then faded and Aomine was left clueless.

When he looked in the mirror he noticed his eyes had changed once boringly brown eyes where now sky blue, with a long, pointy pupil and his hair had turned blue too. His friends started to distrust him, the boy with the eyes of the Devil. He never heard the voice of the angel again for two whole years. He fought against the demons that were showing up in his neighborhood every day now. He knew he was half-demon himself, but he felt human and so he felt like he had to protect his race at any cost.

He’d even gotten himself new friends; all outcasts of the world with blood in their veins that did not belong to humans. Akashi, a young boy that 3/4th demon blood; Tetsu, a boy that was part ghost; Kagami, descendant of a wild beastly demon that had terrorized humanity for centuries; Murasakibara, a half-giant; Midorima at first look normal, but his family consisted of witches and magicians and lastly; Satsuki, the child of a siren and a human. Together they fought against the demon armies threatening human population. They used the powers they had been gifted with, but also judged for by everyone else.

They slowly but surely gained the status of heroes within their country; the Generation of Miracles. Mighty warriors with special gifts that fought for the survival of the human race.

On his 20th birthday, Aomine heard the voice again, only it was much clearer than it had been that day two years ago. When Aomine turned around, he saw it, uhm... him.

An angel was standing behind him. This man was gorgeous beyond belief. Golden eyes, golden hair, ivory skin, which all seemed to radiate light. Dressed in white robes with the most beautiful white wings on his back. They were looking incredibly soft and Aomine would like to snuggle up against them, for some weird reason. A silver crown was placed on his head, he was tall and well-built. Aomine had to rub his eyes a few times to assure that this was actually real and to avoid getting permanently blinded, because this dude looked like the fucking sun.

‘I am the King of Light.’ The angel spoke. In his hands he held an old book, which he handed to the stunned Aomine. ‘This is the “Testament of the Fallen” in this book, a prophecy has been written. About twins, having to fight each other in the names of Humanity and Hell. You, Aomine, have a twin brother. He did not get assigned a name at birth, but he calls himself Asmodeus the second and he has taken over the kingdom of Asmodeus the first, your father. You two shall fight one day, in order of ending this eternal war. Turning your back on me or your faith isn’t going to work, you will _have_ to fight, I’m very sorry that you have to take this path.’ The angel said with pure sorrow and grief in his voice.

Aomine silently nodded.

‘As from now on, the two of us, alongside your friends, will start a rebellion. We’re going to become demon slayers. Because your brother is going to try and invade earth with his army. We are going to be the ones to stop them; this means that in the end you’ll have to kill your own brother. Understood?’ The angel continued. Aomine couldn’t do anything but stare at the angel before him in disbelief for a while.

‘Ugh… fine. I’ll join your fight, I’ve got no choice, Do I? I have no idea who this guy even is, so I don’t feel any bonds tying us together. I should be able to slay him just like how I’ve slain countless demons in the past, right?’ Aomine said after he processed everything in his head.

‘Very well. That’s what I like to hear, Aominecchi!’ The angel replied with a grin on his face.

‘…Aominecchi? What the heck is up with that?’

‘I like you, so I gave you a nickname, isn’t that cute!?’ The angel beamed.

‘Ugh, figures. But I suppose I don’t mind you calling me by that name as long as you tell me _your_ real name.’ Aomine replied.

‘Oh, is that so? We’re a little rude, aren’t we, Aominecchi? Well, it can’t be helped. You can call me Kise Ryouta, if you please.’

‘Hey, I like that name. It suits you, Kise. It’s very beautiful, just like you.’ Aomine replied with a grin on his face.

‘…Are you seriously hitting on me, an actual arch angel sent to you by God? That’s a biblical sin, you know?’ Kise replied. The confused look on his face was hilarious.

‘So what if I am? I know a good-looking person when I look at them, Kise. And you’re an angel, so you’re obviously a nice person. Why not take a shot, I’d say. Besides, I’m a half-demon, I wasn’t going to heaven even if I tried, so a little sin or two won’t hurt me in the very least’ Aomine replied with a smirk.

‘You’re an interesting guy for sure, Aominecchi.’ Kise replied with a grin way too mischievous for an angel. ‘I look forwards to working with you.

\---

Five years later the earth was covered in blood and darkness; the demon army had attacked and over 70% of all living creatures had been wiped out. The apocalypse feared by many and predicted through centuries had really happened. Aomine, the angel he came to know as Kise, and the small group of friends Aomine had collected tried to stop the demons from taking over the planet even further, knowing full well that their chances were almost nihil.

They kept on fighting hard, but their stamina was getting drained and their injuries were getting more and more severe, even Midorima had a hard time healing all their wounds with his powers and spells. Aomine knew that they wouldn’t be able to last much longer, they would have to end things soon. But it didn’t seem like they would ever be able to make it to that point; the fight was too hard, too wild.

Kagami wasn’t able to keep up because of his severely injured legs, even Murasakibara wasn’t strong enough to deliver a hard-enough punch to defeat the generals of the demon army, Tetsu was starting to fade into nothingness, because ghosts were never supposed to be mixed with humans and all the fighting was taking its’ toll on his physical body, Satsuki’s voice didn’t enthrall demons to lure them into traps and Akashi had started to lose himself completely, Aomine wasn’t fast enough. Kise was always there to support them with his holy weapons he struck down enemies one by one, but even angels that their limits.

The two had been romantically involved for some time now and Aomine found that simply looking at his heavenly boyfriend brought him the will to fight more and harder. Whenever Aomine felt like giving up, Kise would be there to support him, kiss his lips until he felt better, hold his hand until he had re-found the will to fight, but it wasn’t working out the way it should.  

The end to their battle wasn’t yet in sight, it was everlasting. Every day they wondered when one of them would pass away. Tetsu was growing weaker by the day, Midorima tried his hardest to keep the ghostly boy alive, but it was only working so-so, soon they would have to say goodbye to their friend. Akashi was very much alive, but still as good as gone; he was a whole different person compared to who he was when they first met. Only a small fraction of himself remained.

Aomine was sick of it all. Sick of seeing his friends cry, sick of the taste of blood in his mouth, sick of seeing the scars and injuries doubling on their bodies each day, sick of the stench of the rotting carcasses of humans they found each day. He was also sick of having to see Kise’s once light-radiating face growing sad and dark. Aomine couldn’t remember the last time he slept, he couldn’t remember the last time he sat down to have a good meal.

But Kise kept him going through it all. The angel would smile while the others wept, he kept them together and avoided fallouts between them. Now was one of these moments. They had passed by Kagami’s old hometown today, only to find everything and everyone there burned to ashes. Everyone was silent, but Kise talked and talked until they all smiled again, if even a little and until they all found courage again.

‘You know, Kise, I say this a lot, but… I really love you so, so much.’ Aomine said when the others had all fallen asleep from their unreal exhaustion.

‘I know you do, Aominecchi. I love you too. That’s why you can’t ever give up, you need to win and if you do, maybe everything will be alright again someday!’ Kise said. It sounded like a pretty, little lie to Aomine, but because it was Kise who said the words; he believed them.

‘Thanks, Kise. I know and I’ll kill that bastard of a brother of mine and I’ll bring the smiles back to their faces; to _your_ face.’ Aomine said.

‘You’re absolutely right. This war has only just begun.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Team Ki-chan, FIGHT!


End file.
